


Run

by FinchInTheWoods



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinchInTheWoods/pseuds/FinchInTheWoods
Summary: You have just moved, and he seems awfully interested in you. Or are his eyes not the ones you feel on you? Someone protects, and someone hunts. Hard to tell the difference when you're in love.





	Run

I hate moving. Especially the school part. Leaving my friends, packing my things, starting school in the middle of the year. With my parents being the CEO's of a very large company, I've been many places, except for here.  
Shinichi, Japan. A small city, but lots of tourist attraction. Dad thinks it's a great place to finally settle down, but mom heard some things about the schooling that's made her nervous. I dont why, it looks just fine.   
..............  
I walk through the front doors, schedule in hand and looking for the right room number. The order of numbers here is different from the ones in Korea.  
"Are you lost, little bird?" I hear a husky voice whisper in my ear.  
I jump and turn around, started. I face a tall boy with red hair and eyebrow piercings. I frown at him. "My name is Misa. Not little bird."   
He laughs. "You definitely wont last long here. What room are you looking for? 404? That's down the hall, first door on the left."  
I glance at my schedule again, when I feel an arm snaking it's way around my waist. "Or I could take you there myself." The boy whispers in my ear again.  
I push him away with a glare and start down the hallway.  
"I'm Jesung, by the way." He calls after me. I ignore him, walking into my first class of the day.  
............  
I get through most of my classes without a single sighting of Jesung, thank goodness. I get to my last class of the day, calculus, when my heart drops to my stomach.   
There in the corner, is Jesung. But I feel another set of eyes on me. I spot a boy in the front row smiling at me, his eyes trailing me through those black bangs.  
He looks fairly nice, so I sit beside him, rather than beside that pervert Jesung.   
"I'm Taeyang." He says. "You can call me Tae."  
"Misa." I respond back.  
The teacher starts class, and the whole time I feel eyes burning into the back of my skull. Someone isnt happy with the seat I chose.   
Tae is a nice boy. He makes jokes, he's smart, and it also helps that he's very easy on the eyes.   
But my mind cant turn that direction now. I promised dad I would focus on my schooling so i can get into a nice college, and mom will be convinced that we can stay here.  
The teacher hands out a worksheet and i get it completed shortly, left to my own thoughts.  
The atmosphere here is different. The girls all wear short skirts with no tights, a big no for me. And the boys seem more... savage, for lack of a better word. Almost like they're hungry for something.  
The teacher releases us to go home, when someone takes my hand and pulls me along.   
"Jesung! What are you doing?!"  
"Saving your innocence!" He responds.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Tae was looking at you like you were a stuck pig! He's after you, and Tae always gets what he wants. Be careful."   
Jesung leaves me standing outside the school gates, clueless.  
I walk home, mulling his words over in my head. Maybe Jesung and Taeyang have some sort of rivalry? I dont really know. Jesung is such a nice guy, and I'd hate to be mean to him. Taeyang is a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was short, but so was my time. This story will be a bit rushed. Smut to come in later chapters.


End file.
